User talk:DisneyCars3627
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —DocDoom2 (talk) 19:38, July 9, 2014 (UTC) |} please stop adding lobo, deathstroke, and killer frost. none of it is in the game or at least reveled yet so please stop. Regarding LEGO Batman 3, the characters and voice actors that you keep insisting are in the game have not been confirmed ANYWHERE. I know you're getting this information off of Wikipedia, which is also editted by random people - it's not true. Unless you get the information from official twitter pages of the creators, or videos of people playing the game at either E3, Comic-Con, or Gamescom, it's not legitimate, and has no place on the page which is only confirmed things. Please stop editing the page with information gotten strictly from Wikipedia, thanks. Pbjms (talk) 19:24, August 23, 2014 (UTC) i don´t look at Wikipedia DisneyCars3627 (talk) 12:02, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Unless you have something good to add to the Lego Batman 3 page, stop editting it. Everything on there has been confirmed by people who have done the demos, or by the official twitter pages of the developers. The crap you're adding is stuff that isn't confirmed from wikipedia, so just stop. Pbjms (talk) 19:48, August 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sourcing LEGO would've had put it in the latest trailer and it would've been announced by any of the TT Games staff on Twitter or other social media by now. But it hasn't, our safest bet for the most reliable source is LEGO or TTGames themselves. Even if you are right we still want reliable sources. -User: DC Comic Nerd on my source stands that TTGames had confirmed this DisneyCars3627 (talk) 12:02, August 24, 2014 (UTC) I'd love to see where they confirmed the date, because I know for a fact they didnt. Pbjms (talk) 15:07, August 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sourcing I still don't care. TTGames or Arthur Parsons, or LEGO has to release the official date as multiple dates are roaming around. I will not continue to argue as my stance on the subject is quite clear. I'm sorry but we need to wait for the OFFICIAL release date. It's not that hard, and it's likely to be announced very soon. -DCCN More LB3 Things.. The characters exclusive to the arrow pack do not need the (Arrow) next to their name. They will only get the (Arrow) next to their name if it is a completely different character in the arrow pack, like with black canary and green arrow. People like Malcolm Merlyn only have one version, and it's in the arrow pack, so there is no need to add the (Arrow) to their name. Thanks, Pbjms (talk) 19:10, October 15, 2014 (UTC) LEGO Batman 3 STOP EDITTING THE PAGE. I AM TRYING TO FIX IT AND YOU KEEP INTERFERING. Pbjms (talk) 20:56, November 13, 2014 (UTC) I have taken care of the Pepper Roni problem. Thank you for your help. --LEGOBennyBrick3 (talk) 14:06, July 6, 2016 (UTC) thanks, and no problem, it's my pleasure to help whenever i can disc the scary Scarecrow (talk) 15:05, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for informing us about the vandalism issue. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 00:18, January 18, 2017 (UTC) no problem :) disc the scary Scarecrow (talk) 13:29, January 18, 2017 (UTC)